


Feel You Beneath My Fingertips and Hear You in My Soul

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, F/M, First Time, Hogsmeade, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Draco’s become an addiction and Harry doesn’t want to stop.





	Feel You Beneath My Fingertips and Hear You in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while because of travel and rewrites. I finally got it close to what I had in my head. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I might write more after the fest.

The first time Harry heard it he was in Honeyduke's. He had to excuse himself to get some air when the sound caressed his ears and went straight to his dick. He had to get a hold of himself, taking deep breaths and counting to ten, willing his semi to deflate.

"Bloody hell!" Harry turned around and looked back through the window to see his friends looking for treats. He focused in on the blonde shock of hair he knew was behind him in the store. Draco stood with his eyes closed, licking his fingers of the chocolate he had tasted. He sucked each digit into his mouth, cleaning them thoroughly of the sweet gooey substance. Harry groaned and leaned against the wall, once again willing his semi to go down. He sighed and decided he was done with Hogsmeade for today. His addict.., ahem, obsess.., ugh, crush was getting out of control. Harry began to make his way towards the castle, but was caught by Ginny on the way. 

"Harry! Where are you going? We're supposed to grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks." Ginny steered Harry towards the Inn by his shoulder, both unaware of the frown following their interaction.

"Tough luck, eh Draco."

"Stuff it, Zabini." Draco stuffed another chocolate in his mouth and groaned. 

Two weeks later found everyone in The Three Broomsticks again. The second time he heard it, he choked on his butterbeer. 

"Oi! Mate, you ok?" Ron thumped Harry on the back to dislodge the liquid from his lungs. 

“Not again.” Harry mumbled once he had caught his breath. “Yeah, sorry went down the wrong pipe.” He said a bit louder.

”Wha, but we don’t have any pipes in our body.” Ron was throughly confused. He turned to Hermione when he heard her giggle. 

“Muggle expression Ron. It means that Harry just inhaled his drink and choked on it, sending it towards his lungs instead of his stomach. You sure you’re ok Harry? You still look a bit red.” 

“I’m fine. Just need some water. Be right back.” Harry then escaped to the loo to splash cold water on his face. “What does Draco think he’s playing at?!” 

“Why do you ask? And since when do you call me Draco?” 

Harry spun around at the deep voice behind him. His cheeks flushing further at his slip of the tongue. “Malfoy!”

”Were you expecting someone else Potter? Or should I say Harry.” Draco breathed out the last word and Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. To hear his name out of Dracos mouth had his blood rushing in his ears. He suddenly felt hot breath hit his face and his eyes shot open. Dracos lips twitched up in amusement and he leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I’ve been watching you Harry. You like my moans don’t you?” 

Harry let out a harsh breath and put a hand on Dracos shoulder to steady himself. “You’ve been doing it on purpose.”

Draco smirked and threaded his fingers through Harry hair and pulled. 

“Uh Merlin, that’s good. Kiss me.”

”With pleasure.” Draco growled. The first time was all lips and teeth and just what they needed. The third time he heard it, their toungues finally touched and twirled around each other. The moan was long and low, and Harry felt the delicious vibrations throughout his whole body. 

A few weeks later it happened again, the first time hands encountered the hardness in their trousers; tucked away in an alcove on the third floor. This was the time Harry knew he was addicted and would stop at nothing to hear it again. He would whisper dirty things in Dracos ear during class, drape himself across his lap while studying, worshiped his body night after night; just to hear Draco moan. The deep, chest vibrating sound that made his heart skip a beat and his dick harden instantly. 

It happened the first time Harry rimmed Draco to completion, the first time Draco filled Harry, the first blow job Draco received, the first time Harry filled Draco, the list goes on. 

Maybe he should have been counting firsts instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 8  
> Board Position: Azka-DAMN  
> PROMPT: -Prompt based on Roll - 4: Drarry + First Times  
> Words: Minimum: 69, Maximum: 690


End file.
